Ready or Not
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: Veronica mysteriously left Neptune after Lily's death at the end of eight grade with her mother. Three years later she's back, her mothers gone, back living with her father, enrolled at Neptune High an interesting year is ensured to occur. There's never a dull moment with Veronica around.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars_

**Welcome Home**

Veronica Mars stood up after tying her black converses after which she pulled her short blonde hair up into somewhat of a pony tail. She was starting her first day at Neptune high; her colorful past would sure lead to an interesting year.

_I used to live with my mother upstate in Philadelphia, until recently when she went off the deep end and drove off in the middle of the night. I didn't have much family so here I am in Neptune a place I had left behind shortly after the eighth grade. My mom and I left my dad when he lost his sheriffs job shortly after my best friend was killed, I took my mom's side, Dad went loss it and blamed Jake Kane for killing his own daughter. Mom woke me up in the middle of the night and we drove off. But now she left me and here I am back in the place I once left._

Walking to the kitchen in the small apartment, Keith Mars stood at the kitchen counter reading the paper, _something's never change_ Veronica thought to herself.

"Good Morning Veronica" He spoke without looking up from his paper

"Morning Dad" She replied, she didn't have anything else to say to him, if she had it her way she would still be in Philly with her life she had, without being the ex-sheriff's daughter being starred at or whispered behind her back.

"Senior year, one more year and your off to college, did I ever think I'd get to see you off to your first day, no, but I'm happy that I get to" Keith said putting the paper down and looking at his daughter.

"If I get into college, because I don't have the best record, as you're surely not completely aware of currently" Veronica retorted

"I got a first day gift for you, thought it might help getting places, as I work late hours" Keith stated disregarding Veronica's comment, enduring her comments was something he would have to do to be able to gain her trust back.

"Is it a pony? I've always wanted one!" Veronica asked

"No it's not a pony, keep wishing"

"Drat I really wanted one"

"If you would follow me outside I could show you exactly what it is" Keith stated heading for the door. Veronica grabbed her school bag and headed for the door as well. "I know we haven't been close the past few years, but I'm hoping being a family will change all of this, I went a little crazy over Lily's death, and as you know Jake Kane is innocent it was Aaron Echolls, I would have never figured it out without the picture you sent me, I never thanked you for that Veronica, so I bought you a car, your seventeen years old you have places to be, people to harass and things to do." Keith spoke as they walked out to a Chrysler convertible LeBaron. Veronica's face dropped, she never thought she'd be back here in Neptune, although she went with her mother, being away from her father was hard for her. Secretly she wished he had moved to Philly with them for a fresh start as a family.

"Thanks" Veronica looked up at her Dad as he handed her the keys

"Stop by the office after school, you can help out if you want, I might be able to pay you for your time?" Keith suggested

"Sure, I best be off can't make a bad impression in the first day of classes"

"Just don't piss anyone off, and I think it would be considered a good day in your books"

"Can I at least beat up a freshman?" She asked hopefully

"Funny, go to school I'll see you later"

Veronica got in her new car and drove off to school. It brought back many memories driving down the streets of Neptune like when

_Lily and I tried to hitch hike from the corner in seventh grade, or the corner store Lily convinced me to shoplift, as I wouldn't get in trouble being the sheriff's daughter; I was grounded for a month. So many memories in the town, I wonder if anyone at school will even remember me, it's been three years hopefully it's all in the past._

Turning into the high school parking lot, she spotted many people from her previous life in this town. Once she parked, she stepped out of her car and headed for the school. Even before she had made it into the school someone had approached her.

"Is this who I think it is?" The tall boy asked

"Yes, it is. Mr. L. Echolls" Veronica replied

"Oh good, Ronnie your all ready for the pop quiz on previous classmates" he snorted

"Nice seeing you Logan" Veronica tries to pass by him

"Hold up, so your suddenly back in Neptune after leaving in the middle of the night over three years ago, I have questions" Logan firmly stated

"You have questions, should we report it to the paper?" Veronica rolled her eyes

"I feel like your return is more important I can see the headline now, ex-sheriffs daughter returns to Neptune" Logan retorted

"I'm not news, you're the 09er and the son of a killer" Veronica swiftly replied

"You forgot I'm also motherless" Logan added walking away

"I didn't know that" Veronica replied not sure if Logan had heard her.

She stood in awe for a moment brooding Logan Echolls called her out in seconds on being on campus.

_Logan and I were pretty close when we were younger; he always had a thing for Lily. Logan had a lot of things go wrong for him; over the past few years Lily's death, finding out his father killed Lily and now I find out about his mother is gone or dead or something this definitely involved some sleuthing._

Veronica shrugged off her short conversation with Logan and headed to the office.

"Hello my name is Wallace and I'm a student aid, how can I help you" a boy said greeting Veronica as she entered

"Names Veronica Mars, I'm in need of my timetable" Veronica stated

"Alright it should be right here" Wallace said searching through a pile of papers and then pulled one out with her name on it. "So you have English, Math, Newspaper and Study hall this term. Do you need me to show you where your classes are?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm pretty independent, I think I find my way to a few classes" Veronica replied

"It's cool, Neptune doesn't get a lot of new kids, I was the most recent new kid until of recent"

"You must be really new then"

"Why is that?"

"I grew up in Neptune, transferred to Philly for a bit and now I'm back"

"Interesting"

"Yeah see you around Wallace" Veronica said

"You'll see me in Math" Wallace replied

"Does that mean I can cheat off of you?" Veronica asked

"No, you're one of those rich kids aren't you?" Wallace questioned

"It was a joke, I don't cheat, I just catch cheaters. Me an 09er not for a second" Veronica smiled leaving for class

"Miss Mars I guessing?" the teacher asked as Veronica entered the room

"That would be me; I wonder who told you I was coming"

"Don't get wise with me, your name is on the attendance, try to not make this tardiness a regular thing"

"Of course not me I'm always on time" Veronica grinned

"Take a seat next to Mr. Kane" the teacher said pointing to the empty seat.

Veronica scanned to room and her eyes landed on Duncan. He had changed a lot, how would he react to her return to Neptune, since she had already seen Logan's.

_ Duncan and I have a long and weird history. Not much of a history, but enough of a history to matter. A couple weeks before Lily's death, Duncan and I were put in a closet for seven minutes in heaven, and of course he was a total gentleman not forcing me to kiss him or anything just kind of talked. I had a crush on him since the sixth grade but never had the guts to say anything until Lily locked us in a closet, so at the two minute mark I kissed him and I think the rest is self-explanatory. We texted and messaged each other on msn for the following weeks basically we were dating and things were great until Lily's death and then he mysteriously stopped talking to me. It's time to face the one person I haven't been able to say a word to in years. _

A/N: Having recently realized I now have an unhealthy addiction to VMars I decided to write my own fanfiction about it, this is a work in progress so the grammar may not be great but I'm trying. Leave a review with your thoughts! More chapters to follow shortly!


End file.
